


The cub or the kingdom

by casualkidtragedy



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff and Angst, King Vegeta is sometimes nice, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, and accepts his sons as the way they are, nosy Turles, tumblr: kakavegeweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualkidtragedy/pseuds/casualkidtragedy
Summary: Sometimes escaping is the best choiche.





	1. Chapter 1

He felt it. The slow, but noticeable change in his energy. He smiled and placed his left hand on his stomach, trying to search for the tiny life’s ki inside of his. He almost cried, when he found it. It was so little... but it was there. Their first cub. He had to wipe a tear, and immediately became angry at himself. Why does he cry? Shouldn’t he be happy that his heir is on the way? He was honoured by bearing their first child, the future king of Vegeta-sei.  
He thought about his father’s reaction. He knew very well the king hated his mate, but who cares if his father liked Kakarot or not? Oh, how the bastard would throw a tantrum again about lying with a third class and lowering himself to getting pregnant from one. He wanted to spit the truth into his face, but also wanted to wait until Kakarot came back from his mission and tell him first... He imagined his happy face. Oh, how he would cry from joy!  
Someone knocked on his door, ripping him out of his dream world.  
“His Highness wants to-”  
One day I’ll fucking snap your neck...  
“Nappa, how many times do I have to tell you, I don’t give a shit about his orders?!”  
He always knew when he had to disturb him.  
“He’s mad about something. I don’t know exactly what it is, but-”  
The taller Saiyan’s words were cut off by the Prince’s sarcastic voice. He wanted to reduce the time of bearing his presence to as short as possible.  
“He just wants to yell at me too.” he said, annoyance was clearly audible in his voice. “Tell him that I’m not in the mood for it. Or suggest to shout at my brother. He won’t do it, because he loves that little fucker to death. I bet if Tarble would be stronger, he would inherit everything.”  
The older prince realised that long ago. Tarble was weak, but more like their father. The king showed he preferred his firstborn over his younger son, but inside four walls everything was completely different. Their encounters were preplanned, always the same questions and answers followed each other. Everyone seemed to slowly become distant. Or was he the one who did so?  
“You miss your mate. Don’t you?”  
Nappa tried to initiate a conversation between them, even if he was on the other side of the door. Something inside of him wanted to get closer to the Prince, even if for a millisecond.  
“You should give up trying to be intimate with me. I’ll never reciprocate your feelings. Accept it, before my mate finds out and kills you.”  
That voice. Always so cold and arrogant... Some evil god was enjoying his torture, he was sure of that. He was hurting. He was certain the Prince knew about that a long time ago. But as his own father said to him, life was usually not fair to everyone. He tried accept his decision, because he couldn’t do anything more.  
“As you wish, Your Highness.”  
He left with these words, leaving an awkward aura behind him. In order to distract his thoughts Vegeta tried to reach his mate through their bond. He was sure Kakarot was longing for him, and he knew he would have a rough night when he finally arrived back...  
***  
Kakarot was in his sleeping chamber, not wanting to interact with his fellow warriors. They were given a medium-sized spaceship instead of pods, which made the most of them think, and they talked a lot about it. Their chatting made his head hurt, and also there was a strange feeling which kept bugging him. Something wasn’t right. The Prince’s energy was weird, he felt it, even though they were far away from each other. It seemed like something was inside of him. He couldn’t be sick. Could he...? Or was he…finally…? Was it possible for them... To become a family? Maybe that’s why his ki felt like that. The thought warmed the young Saiyan’s heart. But he was cruelly brought back to reality...  
“Hey, don’t start to fap thinkin’ ‘bout that fine ass!”  
“I’ll snap your neck one day.” He growled at Turles menacingly.  
The last person he wanted to talk to was him. He was wondering about the rumours he had heard some weeks ago. People started to gossip about what happened to Paragus and his son years ago. The two disappeared a bit too suddenly…  
“Oh, bite me, bitch. I dare ya.”  
The other Saiyan was well-known for his big mouth and his cockyness.  
“Your mouth wasn’t that big last night... I guess Raditz put something into it.”  
Turles blushed immediately, but he was ready to retort.  
“Are you jealous? You don’t have to be shy. Just ask for it, and you can join anytime.”  
“You are disgusting. Get out.”  
Kakarot’s voice was more than cold yet threatening.  
“Really?” asked Turles in mid-turn. “Raditz is the one who’s fuckin’ someone who looks almost exactly like his little brother.”  
“I don’t care about who the hell Raditz is fucking with! Go and bother him instead of me!”  
Kakarot was about to stand up and show Turles out.  
“Geez, man. I’m goin’, you don’t have to kick me out.”  
“Very well, I’m not in the mood for kicking your ass.”  
When Turles finally left him alone his thoughts returned to his prince. They would be a family. He imagined Vegeta with a rounded belly and found the image utterly cute. He called back the memories of their latest lovemaking, the night before he left the planet. Vegeta was even more fierce than he usually was. And he finally took his gloves off! After months of begging and talking about it. The Prince’s nails left deep scratches on his back, but hell, every second of pain was worth it. Seeing the pure pleasure on his mate’s face... He wanted to touch himself but he was sure someone would interrupt him.  
“Brother, does it bother you what’s going on between me and Turles?” Raditz asked, sitting down next to him. “Because he looks like you?”  
“I’m not interested in what do you do with him.”  
“Kakarot... I’m usually a complete dick, and I know-”  
“Leave.”  
“The answer is no. Before you would come up with the wrong idea.” The older brother said, scratching the back of his head. “We’re from the same blood and firstly it’s fuckin’ disgusting and not healthy at all. I know, it’s-” >.<;;;  
“Leave.” Kakarot said. “Before I blast a goddamn hole into your chest.”  
“You need sex. And you need it ASAP. We will land tomorrow to refill the tanks and shit. You should have some fun.”  
“My pregnant mate is waiting for me.”  
“Ah, you want to show Father, you can keep your dick in your pants, huh?” Raditz asked with a smirk.  
They both knew about Bardock’s one-night stand. Although it happened only once, Gine never stopped reminding her mate, when she was angry at him.  
“I miss Vegeta, but I can wait until we arrive home.” Kakarot answered coldly.  
His brother patted his shoulder in a familiar way. He didn’t want to annoy him too much.  
“Hungry?”  
“As always.”  
“I bet Pica made an awful lot of food again.”  
The woman was unusually big for a Saiyan female, but she used her size and her power for good reasons.  
“I wish she made her famous meatballs too!”  
The younger Saiyan’s mouth almost started to water from the thought of food.  
“I think you miss another kind of balls, hmm?”  
Raditz was shaking with laughter. The face of his little brother was priceless.  
“In my opinion you don’t have anything to do with our sex life.”  
“Pica wants to see you at the table too.” Turles said, standing at the door, munching on something.  
“She’ll be mad if you won’t join?”  
The trio went to the table and sat down. Pica stuffed their plates with various kind of foods.  
“What’s wrong, sweetie?” She asked Kakarot, trying to find out why he was so irritable in the past few days.  
“Nothing extra, he’ll be a daddy, and he misses his prince.” Raditz tried to say, munching on a meatball.  
Pica literally screamed with joy, as she hugged Kakarot, against his protests.  
“Cool! Can I be the nanny a few times? Pleeeeeease?”  
“Let go of me, Pica. I’m hungry.” He said, blushing.  
“Pica, you shouldn’t ask something like this… The prince won’t let you near his cub. We’re just third-classes.” Said a man in his late-twenties.  
His left eye was missing, but he covered the scar with his long, black locks.  
Kakarot cleared his throat.  
“Excuse me, but I’m just a third-class too. And Geta is not that bad. Maybe he’s grumpy at times, but he can be nice if he wants to.”  
“If he wants to.” Turles repeated, grinning.  
“Shut it… Or ask Raditz to make you so.”  
Both of them blushed immediately.  
“You two…?” Pica asked surprisedly. “But I thought Raditz likes Escaro…”  
The scarred man blushed too.  
“Who’s the submissive one?”  
“Pica!” Kakarot shouted at her but couldn’t stop grinning.  
“Turles.” Raditz answered, making the other Saiyan’s face incredibly red.  
“I’ll kill you…”  
“Or choke on his dick, like the bitch you are.”  
Everyone was looking at Kakarot with wide eyes.  
“I heard more than enough last night.”  
Pica and Escaro bursted out in laughter, and the newfound lovers’ face seemed to be redder than ever.  
“It’s okay, guys.” Escaro said. “Make each other happy.”  
“Before anyone would start the ‘Turles looks like you, so Raditz is a perv’ thing, I’m okay with that. If they want to be together, then let them be.”  
Turles looked at him with thankful eyes.  
“Thanks, brother.” Raditz said, patting Kakarot’s back, as he hugged him in a brotherly way.  
“No prob, but you know, Father won’t be okay with this...”  
"Do I look like someone who gives a shit? And don’t tell me father never had a quickie with Toma...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to [AlphaLightBearer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer) for beta-reading ^¸^

“You’re sick...”  
“Am I? I wasn’t the one who...”  
“I don’t care! Fuck off!”  
“Someone needs a dick... or two...”  
“Stop bugging him.” Raditz said. “If you need anything I’m here.”  
“I need your everything.” Turles answered, licking his lips.  
“In your room, guys.” Escaro said, wiping his tears away. “We’re ok with your relationship, but do your things in the bedroom, ok?”  
“Can’t I be gay out of the room? My mountain of a boyfriend will be sad.”  
Pica tried to change the topic, but failed miserably.  
“Let them be.” Kakarot said.  
“But I bet your brother is getting the hots when you wear less clothes.... Just-”  
Escaro was interrupted by an angry look.  
“Can’t you talk about something else?! Yes, my brother mated with someone who looks like me. And NO, I’m not joining. I’m faithful to my pregnant mate. Thank you for your attention.”  
***  
Vegeta woke up to to sound of knocking.  
“Brother, are you awake?”  
“I am…” he growled.  
“May I come in?”  
“Do as you want…”  
“Sorry for waking you up this early.” Tarble said, as he plopped himself down on the sofa. “We got news.”  
Vegeta wasn’t able to hide his worry.  
“Is Kakarot alright?” he asked.  
“They all are.” the younger prince said with a small smile. “Turles and Raditz got together.”  
The older prince just looked at his little brother with wide eyes.  
“They will reach sector H soon. Kakarot sent a message to you.”  
Tarble gave a box and small piece of paper to his brother’s hand.  
“Open it, when you are alone. It’s something… private. And before you would get mad at me, your mate wasn’t there when I talked to the others. Father told me to check on them because he had an important conference and all the commanders were involved.”  
“Interesting…”  
He wanted to see the package immediately.  
“I’ll come back later. Have fun.”  
Tarble walked out with a grin and closed the door after him. Vegeta opened the letter curiously.  
_My dear Prince,_  
We were in sector D, planet nr. 527-F. My brother told me I can send something to you from here because we won’t stop again until we reach our destination. I miss you. I really do. So I bought you this little present until I get home. I hope you are doing well and have gone to the doctor to check on the cub. I know!!! And I’m so excited!!!  
Take care of yourself and the little one.  
See you soon.  
The signature was messed up but he still cherished the letter and wept a little. As he opened his gift he immediately blushed.  
“Kakarot…”  
***  
Usually the nights were silent on the spaceship. But not with two Saiyans in heat. Everyone felt the smell of their pheromones but mostly they weren’t interested in any of them. Kakarot had Vegeta, Pica wasn’t into neither men nor women and only Escaro had a little crush on Raditz but he let it go when he realised Raditz didn’t think more of him than a friend.  
But that night they hadn’t gotten much sleep. Turles was screaming and moaning as loudly as he could. The thin wall which separated them from Kakarot’s room, wasn’t helping the problem at all. He planned to storm into their room and stop them but then he remembered what his father told him. If he interrupted the mating it could break the bond if it was not sealed yet… So he decided to tell them they should be less noisy tomorrow. He tossed and turned for a good twenty minutes but right before he could fall asleep again, he felt a wave of embarrassment. His mate received his gift… With a smirk on his face, he closed his eyes and let sleep overcome him.  
“Fuckin’ idiot, you knocked me up!”  
That was the first thing Kakarot heard, as he woke up.  
“W-WHAT?!”  
Raditz sounded shocked but happy as well.  
“You know, they won’t let you fight if they realise…”  
“They don’t have to know.” Turles whispered. “I can fight until my stomach starts showing.”  
“Too late.” Kakarot said, knocking on the wall.  
Both of them swore heavily.  
“Tell Turles the cub drains his energy and if it happens in the middle of a fight, he can die! And you have to be with him!”  
Raditz was growling disappointedly.  
“You have to protect him.”  
They went to eat breakfast and soon everyone got to know. Turles wasn’t happy about it, but he couldn’t do much. Pica tried to cheer him up.  
“Look. Maybe you can’t fight now but you’ll have your mate by your side. You two should go home and get the necessary examinations done.”  
Turles frowned at her. Raditz tried to soothe him by hugging him and purring to his ear. Escaro smiled at them.  
“If Saiya exists she made them for each other.”  
“I think she does. Someone had to create us. Take a good look at any Saiyan. We are made to fight and our personalities match for that.”  
Turles growled a little. It was rather like a purr. Raditz fed him from his plate.  
“You’re such a softie.”  
“But you like it.” the long haired Saiyan said with a bright smile.  
Kakarot took a piece of meat and placed it on his plate but a minute later he fell off from his chair.  
“BROTHER!” Raditz yelled and immediately ran to check his vital signs. “Thank Saiya, he’s alive...”  
In the next moment Kakarot headbutted him and threw his body to the other side of the spaceship.  
“Hey, I know he’s annoying at times but you shouldn’t hit him that hard. Turles feels his pain...”  
“You all are so pathetic. Weak excuses of the Saiyan race and I will get rid of you.”  
His voice was deeper than usual as he spoke.  
“Don’t look at me like that! I know, the truth always hurts. But not for much longer.”  
“Kakarot, what the fuck?!” Turles yelled at him.  
He was next to his unconscious mate, who presumably had some broken bones.  
“You are different. But you threw everything away for a weakling. What a waste of your skills.”  
“Kakarot do you hear yourself?!”  
Pica didn’t understand but she wanted to do something.  
“I should blow you up but I don’t wanna swim in your fat and intestines.”  
Turles lost his temper and attacked him with full force, knocking him down and hitting his head to the ground multiple times.  
“You fuckin’ bastard!! I will kill you!!”  
Laughter was the only answer.  
“You all are the same. Not even worth for the food you eat.”  
“It’s not him.” Escaro said, thinking. “I was in a mission a few years ago and that happened to our commander as well. He started to act strange and reacting the opposite way as he used to do.”  
“Nice little story, but I don’t have the time for this.”  
Kakarot wanted to blast a hole through Turles’ chest but the other Saiyan hit his head hard making him blackout for a little.  
“That’s some parasite. It lives on Kakarot’s energy. As far as I know if they ‘visit’ enough bodies and collect as much information as possible they can form a body or use one for themselves.”  
Pica told Turles to release Kakarot and they put him in a cage.  
“If he’s lucky the parasite will leave his body. If not...” Escaro held a little pause. “We have to kill him.”  
Raditz moaned something as he got back his consciousness. Turles hushed him and helped him to get up and walk to their room.  
“What happened to him...?”  
“We don’t know. Escaro says something possessed his body. I don’t believe in such things, but he’s getting weaker and weaker. Something drains his energy pretty quickly.”  
Raditz closed his eyes and sighed.  
“Father told me something.”  
He panted and tried to lie down.  
“He said... If I ever see something like this... Oh, shiiiit!”  
As he sat down on his bed he felt like fire would have been burning inside of his body. Turles seemed concerned.  
“If it stays that way... Death will be the only thing which can end his suffering.”  
They sat in silence for a few minutes until Turles checked his body for broken bones.  
“You’re freaking lucky. You have just a few bruises.”  
"Then why does every movement hurt?"  
"I hope your tail.."  
"I feel like it would be burning... my whole back..."  
Then they heard a familiar voice.  
“I DON’T CARE ABOUT YOU! I WANT TO KNOW THAT MY MATE IS SAFE AND ALIVE!”  
“His mighty Assholeness is itching again.” Turles said, grinning.  
“They haven’t seen each other in weeks. In his place you’d be itching as well.” The long haired Saiyan responded with a little smirk on his face.  
“True. I’m gonna talk to him. Try to have a rest. I'll send Pica here to take care of you."  
Raditz growled disappointedly but nodded.  
“I’ll bring food and maybe you’ll get some dessert as well.”  
“You tease...”  
The dark-skinned Saiyan just laughed and walked out.  
“Is he still there?”  
Escaro nodded and Turles went to the controller room.  
“Saiya bless-”  
Vegeta cut him off.  
“If you know anything about this, I’m listening.”  
The prince seemed worried.  
“Did Escaro told-”  
“Tell him to come here right now!”  
Turles went back to his mate a bit piqued. The other Saiyan told everything that he knew, but it seemed the information made Vegeta more concerned about his mate’s well-being.  
“Show him via your scouter.”  
“He’s in a cage right now.”  
“WHERE?!”  
“He’s too dangerous.”  
“Give him your scouter.”  
Turles walked to the cage where Kakarot was kept in.  
“Take it. Tell your mate that you became a monster.”  
“Geta, get me out of here! I’m so hungry! I miss you...”  
The voice was Kakarot’s but both Saiyans knew it wasn’t him.  
“For a second you almost fooled me. But I know what you are. A coward. A parasite who has no identity.”  
“Geta, it’s me...”  
“Don’t dare to call me that, you worm.” The prince growled. “Get that thing out of him!”  
“We can’t force it. He can die if we do.” Turles said a little sadly.  
Vegeta disappeared from the screen.  
“It’s always funny when the loved ones can’t kill me...”  
The dark-skinned Saiyan left the room. He went to ask Escaro what they could do.  
“Is it possible to kill that... Thing without hurting him too much or killing him?”  
“It’s close to zero.”  
“You say close. So it’s not totally zero.”  
The other man looked at Turles suspiciously.  
“Did you hit your head?” Escaro asked.  
“I became family. And I know it’s strange but I have a heart as well.”  
“We have to get the fruit... Of the Tree of Might.”  
Turles’ eyes grew wide.  
“Cook it until the soup becomes blood red and force him to drink it. He will resist. These worms know the smell of it.”  
“We have to find a planet which has nutritious soil for planting the tree.  
“You still have seeds of it... Unbelievable.” Escaro snorted.  
“I kept a few for times like this.”  
“Liar.”  
“Call me that once again and you won’t see the moon again.” Turles growled at him. “You should be thankful for saving our time. That fucking worm is--"  
He wasn't able to finish. Smoke filled the air and the computers were making horrifying noises.  
"Go back to your mate and use the double pod! We will follow you soon! Alert Pica as well! I'll take care of Kakarot!"  
Turles froze for a second but then he thought of their future. He's with a cub and Raditz cannot fight in his state. He nodded with a small frown. As he entered their chamber his mood lightened up a little. Raditz was fast asleep and he was snoring a little, which he found adorable but he had to wake him up.  
"... the fuck is going on? Did we got hit by an asteroid?" Raditz asked but then he realised. "The smoke..."  
"Asteroids do not have pilots. The dickhead hit us on purpose I think." Turles spoke as he helped his mate to get up and walk towards the escape pods. "I'll be back soon. If anything explodes near to you then go without me."  
"No."  
The answer was simple but Turles felt the anger behind it.  
"You are the one who's with a cub!”  
Raditz was raging.  
“If one of us has to die it will be me! What the fuck will I do anyways if the damage is permanent? I won't live in a fucking wheelchair for the rest of my life! At least give me the semblance of an honoroable death!”  
Both of them heard someone snorting.  
"Guys, no one will die, if you two will stop arguing and leave this hellhole immediately. Escaro knows what he is doing."  
They took their leave, hoping Pica was right...


End file.
